Interview with an Imaginary Friend
by wolfenzippo
Summary: They decided it would be good if the imaginary friends were interviewed on TV ,little did they know...
1. Oooh, is it a secret?

**_I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters, just this plot._**

* * *

It was just another "peaceful" day at Foster's, all the friends were gathered in the foyer (if there is any) to hear an announcement. That is until.....

"Hey give it back!" a random imaginary friend yelled.

"What is it?!" said a familiar blue blob holding a package in his hand out of the other's reach.

"Just give it!"

"Ooo, is it a secret?" blue started to dance, "Secret, secret, secret, secret....." Just then the box started to make a weird whirring sound. Curious, Bloo ripped it open.

"Hey!" the imaginary friend yelled. "Give it!"

"Ahhh." mouthed Bloo staring at the object. It was a dancing cactus. (We all know what happens now if you've seen that episode). As Bloo started to do who knows what with it, a familiar tall and red friend took it and gave it to the anonymous creature.

"Ok, on a list of things that are not ok, that was definitely not ok." Wilt scolded.

"Aw, come on! I was going to give it back!" Bloo exclaimed. As Wilt was about to continue Mr. Harriman hopped into the room.

"Master Blooregard, stop making a ruckus!" the rabbit exclaimed. "I am here to give you some important news!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**After fifteen minutes of explaining......**_

"TV, TV, TV..... Bloo had initiated another dance. Just then Mac walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Notices Bloo. "What's up with him?"

"Hola senior Mac." Eduardo said. "Nosotros Ida encendido television!"

"Say what?" Mac asked.

"CoCoCoCoco CO!" KoKo explained.

"Um......" Mac uneasily said since he didn't fully understand her yet.

"We are going to be on TV." Wilt explained.

"Oh!" Mac replied. "That's great, why?"

"Well Mrs. Foster, Mr. Harriman, and Frankie agreed that it would be good advertising if a few friends were interviewed on national television." Wilt said.

"Then why are you so happy?" he asked inquiring Bloo. "You have an owner; you aren't going to on TV."

"On the contrary my naïve friend, I'm the announcer and spokesperson."

"Cocococo Co Co?"

"Since I said so!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2! _**


	2. Wilt

_**Next Morning at the studio...**_

"Rip-off artist!" 'Whack'

"Ow, my shin!" You see Bloo running away from a drink stand. Frankie exasperatedly walks over to the stand.

"What did he do?"

"This blue blob walks over to me and asks how much a coke costs. I tell him that it is 75 cents and he kicks me in the shin and calls me a rip-off artist." The man grumbles.

"I'll kill him! where did he go?" the guy points and she goes after him. On the set Wilt is getting set up to go on the show when...

"Hello channel 49! This is your new announcer!" Bloo shouted.

"Bow down before me, Augh!"

"Get back here twerp!" you hear Frankie yelling. A few explosions are heard and then a silence.

"Well getting back to this." Anchorman Billy Ding the Bling-Bling King said. "Here with us to help announce our friend here is Mr. Harriman, now who do we have here now?"

"This is our young friend  
Wilt, Augh!" Bloo grabbed the microphone.

"Good morning people! I am your host!"

"Who are you?!"

"I am god!"

"No, seriously."

"Oh, I'm Bloo."

"I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't even be here." Wilt interrupted.

"Tough luck!" Bloo shouted. "Wilt here plays basketball and is very polite. So polite in fact some people want to smack him upside the head." (A gasp arises from the Wilt fans which includes me). (An angry fangirl leaps onto the stage and pummels Bloo).

"So anyone want to adopt Wilt?" the Bling-Bling King asks. Millions of Fangirls storm the stage.

"I'm sorry!" Wilt yells as he runs off into the distance.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next up is Eduardo**_


	3. Eduardo

Eduardo was walking carefully around the studio, someone was following him and he didn't know who. "Hola is someone there?" he asked timidly. He turned around and saw a little girl.

"Hello fuzzy purple something." A little girl said hanging on to his arm. They stared at each other for a long time, think The Matrix and Zorro, and combined into a stare off. His eyes did that cute thing where they just widen. He turns around in slow motion and runs in slow motion. (Break out of slow motion) He turns around, runs, and screams. The crazy girl chasing after him.

"Ok, you go that way, and I'll go this way." Frankie ordered. "We'll find Ed somewhere." Ed runs by. "That was easier than I thought, lets get him!" They finally darted the girl and got Eduardo on stage in time.

"Ok," Bloo said in the announcers' booth with some bandages on, "This is Eduardo, he is very skittish and doesn't like strangers, watch." Bloo comes up behind him (animal planet hunt scene music comes on). Bloo whispers in his ear. "Strangers..." Eduardo's eyes widen and he tears off through the set screaming.

"Bloo..." Frankie says exasperatedly. "You're supposed to show the good side of the friends, not scare them."

"What?! It was a hit! Right guys?" Some audience people are staring at him, some look angry, others are laughing. "See!" Eduardo runs through the set again, Wilt is trying to calm him down. Steve Irwin is stalking Eduardo.

"Lookie there mates, it's a bonafied wombat, be very careful, aint he a beauty?" Steve Irwin gets a tranquilizer gun out. "Beautiful specimen, he's purple too, Woo!" The people in white coats come and take him away.

"Ok then," Wilt says watching this.

"Crazy man," Bloo says shaking his head.

"Like you're one to talk," Frankie sighs.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Who should I do next?**_


	4. Mac?

"Ok, next!" the announcer looks around. "Next!" Some random person pushes Mac onto the set. "Finally!" he says. "Ok, so you're an Imaginary Friend?"

"What?" Mac asks "No, I'm a human."

"Yeah, right," announcer man says. "So what's your story?"

"I'm a human! Human! Look at the normalness!"

"Look kid; just tell your story for the viewers."

"Do I look like an Imaginary Friend?"

"Yes, you have a big head, just get on with it."

"Hey, Bloo! Tell them I'm normal!" Bloo stares at him. "What? Do I look weird?" Bloo is about to answer. "Forget it; just tell him that I'm human."

"You are?" Mac gapes at him. "I always thought that you were a Powerpuff Girl reject." Mac's eyes grow wider.

"What?!" Mac yells. "Ed tell them what I am!" he turns to Eduardo. Eduardo gapes at him and backs off.

"Wilt?" Wilt looks nervous.

"Yeah, you look normal..." Wilt trails off.

"What is it with everybody!?" as Mac grows crazier the men in white coats are looking for Steve Irwin and see Mac.

"We were looking for Steve, but this guy looks crazier." The men take Mac away to the funny farm.

"Poor sap never had a chance." Bloo sighs.

"So, why did we let them take Mac away?" Wilt asks. Bloo shrugs.

"So he could be with his brethren." Bloo walks off. Wilt ponders this answer.

"What?"


	5. Rec Room Fun

_**In the Rec Room of the TV Station...**_

"Come on Yankees!" Bloo shouted. They were all watching TV. "What?! No!" the Yankees lost. "It's not fair! Wait a minute, is that Jesus?" He said staring at the TV, before anyone could respond, "No wonder the Red Sox won! They have the son of Christ on their side!" he exclaimed.

"That's not Jesus you moron that's just some guy with a beard," Frankie sighed.

"I don't think he's listening." Mac pointed out.

"Next time we're getting Buddha to step into the ring, yeah that will even the odds..." he schemed. He ran over to a phone and started to dial but stopped. "Hey! What's Buddha's number?" he asked. They stared at him.

Wilt went over to him. "Bloo, you can't call Buddha."

"Why not?"

"You just can't, he's not in the phonebook." Bloo got a look on his face and ran.

_**Ten seconds later...**_

"Bloo stop bothering the nice people!" Frankie yelled. Bloo was running up to people and asking if they were Buddha.

"Never!"

"Lets take him to the people with white coats to meet his brethren." Mac says remembering last time.

"Where's Eduardo?" Wilt asks. They all look at each other. They run outside.

"Eduardo!" they start calling. After ten hours they go back to the studio. Mac walks by a bathroom and sees a light under it. He knocks, no answer. He opens the door and sees Ed curled up in a ball sleeping. "Eduardo?" he asks. Eduardo wakes up. "You were here?"

"Si, I was here for timeout because of the Marshmallow peep incident." He says. Mac gapes at him.

"I found him!" (This actually did happen with me, we had put my dog in the bathroom for timeout, forgot about him, and assumed that he was lost later on, until I found him.).

"Woops, guess I forgot him." Frankie says.


	6. Coco

"Ok, time for your interview you bird, airplane, plant thing! I hope you cooperate more than the "Human". The announcer says.

"I am a human!" Mac shouts from off stage."

"Shut up kid!" the announcer shouts. "Now anyway what is your name?"

"Coco."

"What do you like to do?"

"Coco."

"No thanks, just answer the question."

"Coco."

"Look you're starting to tick me off."

"Cococo!"

"Just Answer!"

"Coco!"

"That's it!" the announcer jumps out of his seat and tries to get Coco. A huge fight breaks out. Coco lays an egg. They are in showdown pose. She opens it and out of it comes a never ending cascade of marshmallow peeps.

"No Coco this is not ok!" Wilt yelled trying to blast the peeps back to hell.

"It's no good!" Frankie yelled. "We're all doomed to an eternity of death by peeps!"

"How ironic." Bloo said sadly.

"No it isn't!" Mac yelled.

"Ahhh!" Eduardo yelled.

"They're closing in." Frankie said sadly. "Goodbye friends.

"Yeah, I hope we go to the same place when we kick the bucket." Bloo said in a fearful/noble voice. A majestic glow surrounds Wilt.

"Do not fear friends," said a majestic disembodied voice coming from Wilt. "All will be well." They gazed upon him in awe. "The world will freeze over for a while, and we will be separated. But, the world will begin anew again and we shall get back together."

"What?!" Bloo shouted. "Have you been watching Wolf's Rain? That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, it seems over used." Mac said.

"Fine then," Wilt makes the peeps disappear. "Happy?"

"Very." Frankie said.

"Yeah, thanks." Bloo said. "You could have done that in the first place."

"Whatever." The majestic glow leaves Wilt. "Are we still dying?"

"Nope you banished the peeps." Mac said. They all lived a good life after the peeps went back to the shadow realm.


	7. Never see Batman in the same light again

"So bored," the announcer groaned. "Must find something to do." He gets a look in his eyes. "Harry get her!" A boy on a broomstick flys out of nowhere and grabs Madame Foster and drops her on the set.

"What..." she says in a happy/confused tone.

"Ok, what's your story?"

"My story? Well I was raised in a big mansion in Texas. There were many scantily clad women who went into rooms with men. I heard strange noises, but was told to ignore them. The people there taught me to su...."

"No, no, no! Don't tell us that! Tell us about your life with your creator."

"Creator? But I'm a human."

"No, you're an imaginary friend."

"Really?"

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"What's going on down there?" Frankie asked herself as she walked to the source of the noise. She opened the door. "Oh my," she gaped. "Grandma? What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting adopted sweetie."

"You're not an imaginary friend!"

"Oh, but I am!"

"No you're a human!"

"But I don't look human."

"Yes you do!" Frankie yelled exasperatedly.

"Goodbye." Mrs. Foster said cheerfully. A family was taking her away.

"No!!!"

"What up?" Bloo asked coming in.

"Grandma got adopted!" she yelled sorrowfully as the car drove off.

"Oh, gee I'm sorry." Wilt said coming in. "What are we going to do now?" Bloo gets out a boom box.

"Party!" he starts dancing.

"But we should help!"

"Shhh, this is my jam."

"Where are Ed and Coco?" Frankie asked.

"Hmmm," Wilt thinks. "Eduardo was forced back to Mexico to be a bull fighter against his will and Coco decided to be one of those duck vending machine things."

"We shall have to save them!" Mac shouted. 'Dramatic flare'.

"Mac, where did you get that batboy costume?" Bloo asked.

"Um, I found it..."

_**In the Bat cave...**_

"Where's my costume?!"

"It doesn't matter you stud." Batman says.

_**Studio...**_

"Ok then," Wilt says suspiciously. "But first we will have to initiate our theme song!"

"How does that fit with this?" Frankie asked.

"Not _that_ theme song." Wilt explains. "The remix created by **_Rush_**."

"Since when does our theme have a remix?" Bloo asked.

"Since now!"

"Ok! People get into costume and lets roll!" Mac shouts.

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
